The present invention relates to a deviating device (subsequently referred to as a xe2x80x9cdeviating stationxe2x80x9d for xe2x80x9cdeviating unitxe2x80x9d or deviating a transporting means in a deviating plane, wherein two track portions of a movement path of the transporting means which adjoin the deviating device and clamp the deviating plane are mounted on the deviating unit. The transporting means can be in particular flexible transporting means, for example chains, synthetic plastic belts, etc.
Transporting devices are known in various embodiments. For example German patent document DE 32 13 986 C2 discloses an endless transporter which has a plurality of carrier parts which are connected by means of an endless transporting chain. With the transporting chain which is movable at all sides it is possible to guide the endless transporter flexibly in a corresponding space. In order to perform a direction change of the endless transporter, deviating stations are utilized which deviate the chain in a predetermined angle. For this purpose in the prior art deviating stations are known, with which the chain is deviated over a fixed angle of 30xc2x0, 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0 or 180xc2x0. By combination of several deviating stations, the chain can be deviated over different angles. Here however for example for deviation of 60xc2x0 the use of two deviating stations with an angle of 30xc2x0 is needed, whereby the cost for the transporter is increased, since for one deviation several deviating stations with fixed, predetermined angles are needed. Furthermore, with the deviating stations having predetermined angles no complete flexibility during the guidance of a chain or transporter can be provided, since the transporting chain is not deviatable by any angle.
Such transporting units are disclosed in the catalogue xe2x80x9cChain Transporting System Vario Flowxe2x80x9d, Edition 1.0 Robert Bosch, GmbH Stuttgart DE, pages 1-0 as well as 4-0 to 4-3. Two tangential adjoining track portions are mounted on the deviation unit. The angle which the both track portions enclose can be provided with several values. For this purpose the deviating unit is composed of an upper part and a lower part which are turnably supported on one another. Since the upper and the lower parts are placed over one another, cooperating of corresponding bearing points must be provided, whereby two different cast molds are needed. Further, the both parts are relatively large.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a deviating device of the above mentioned general type which makes possible deviation the transporting means over any angle.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, in a deviating device of the above mentioned general type, in which the both track portions are mounted each on a separate component of the deviating device, wherein the both portions are turnable relative to one another about a turning axis which is substantially orthogonal to a deviating plane and are fixable correspondingly in a predetermined angular position.
The inventive deviating device has the advantage that it can deviate the transporting means at any angle, whereby when compared with the prior art, the number of parts and components, which are needed for maintaining a deviating devices with different deviating angles can be reduced. Furthermore, manufacturing or tool costs are reduced, since the inventive deviating device can be used at any deviating points in the transporting path. In addition to this, the inventive deviating device is favorable to manufacture and easy to mount.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, the both components can be formed so that they are mounted on one another. This leads to a further reduction of the parts which are required for maintaining of the inventive deviating device. It is also advantageous for manufacturing and storage costs, when the both parts are formed identical, for example as cast parts.
In order to facilitate the positioning of the both components relative to one another, a centering ring can be provided, which in the operation-ready condition of the deviating device it is arranged so as to surround the turning axis between the both components. It is however also possible that one of the both components has a ring-shaped flange which serves for positioning of the other components.
A connecting pin which extends coaxially to the turning axis, for example a screw pin can be inserted through each of the openings of each component. When each of the components has a plurality of such openings, these components can be used for making available deviating devices with different deviating radii, which is also advantageous for manufacturing and bearing costs.
Depending on whether the supporting surfaces of both components are formed so as to provide form-locking for example by means of an end toothing or frictional engagement, the deviating angle can be varied in predetermined angular steps or in a stepless fashion.
Alternatively, each of the both components can have a plurality of openings, which are arranged at equal distances from one another, and preferably over a peripheral circle around the running axis. This embodiment also allows deviation of the deviating angle in a predetermined angular roster? When to the contrary one of the both components has at least one elongated hole, at least one opening and/or an elongated hole of the respective other component located opposite to it, the deviating angle can be varied in stepless manner. In this case, the direction of extension of the elongated holes follows a peripheral circle around the turning axis. An especially wide variation region with different angles can be provided when the both components have each two elongated holes located geometrically opposite relative to the turning axis.
In accordance with a second embodiment, the both components can be mountable on a common base plate. This embodiment has a special advantage with respect to the mounting of the deviating device, since the base plate can be assembled with the further functional points of the deviation device, before subsequently the both parts with or without the adjoining track portions can be mounted on the base plate in the desired angular position.
When the base plate has two elongated holes, preferably located diametrically opposite to one another with respect to the turning axis, its longitudinal extension preferably follows a peripheral circle around the turning axis. Thereby the deviating angle can be varied in a stepless fashion.
As indicated before, in all embodiments the both components preferably are fixed by means of at least one connecting pin, preferably by means of at least one screw pin, in the predetermined angular position.
For connection of the both parts with the track portions associated with them, in accordance with a first alternative a connecting element is formed of one piece with each of the both components, and is mountable on one of the track portions. In accordance with a second alternative, it is however possible that at least one separate connecting element is provided, which on the one hand is mountable on one component and on the other hand is mountable on a track portion. In both alternatives the connecting element can be mounted in a simple and reliable manner on the track portion, when the connecting element is mountable in a receiving groove of the track portion and is mountable in it on the track portion.
For reducing the sliding friction during deviation of the transporting means, it is proposed that the deviation device includes a deviating wheel for the transporting means, wherein the deviating wheel is supported rotatably about the turning axis by means of a bearing on a receptacle which surrounds one of the both components. A drive unit can engage directly or indirectly the deviating wheel. It operates for displacing the deviating wheel in a rotary movement around the turning axis. Thereby the inventive deviating device additionally can perform the function of a drive device for the transporting means. For this purpose it is further proposed to arrange a coupling between the drive unit and the deviating wheel.
When the deviating wheel is formed plate-shaped and connected with the rotary bearing through a connecting element, it makes possible a simple mounting of the deviating wheel, since the connecting element can be premounted with the bearing. Basically, it is also recommended to provide a round deviating wheel flange which is formed of one piece with it, through which the deviating wheel is connected with the rotary bearing.
Finally, the inventive deviating device can include two deviating wheels, which deviate the transporting means in an upper run in the transporting plane and in a lower run parallel to the transporting plane.
It is to be understood that the inventive deviating station for a continuous conveyor has the advantage that it can deviate the pulling means over any angle. Thus the inventive deviating station makes possible a completely flexible angle adjustment for deviating the pulling means. Thereby in particular the number of the parts and component groups can be reduced, which in the prior art were needed for the deviating stations with different deviating angles. Furthermore, in particular the manufacturing and tool costs are reduced, since the inventive deviating station can be used at all deviating locations in the transporting path. For this purpose in accordance with the present invention a receptacle, on which the bearing for the deviating wheel is arranged, can be composed of several parts. For example the receptacle can be composed of an upper part and a lower part, which are releasably connected with one another. In the release of condition the components are turnable relative to one another, so that any deviating angle of the pulling means can be adjusted by turning of the both components relative to one another. Thereby in accordance with the present invention, any angular position at the deviating station is possible, while the deviating station can be used both for horizontal deviations and also for vertical deviations, preferably the upper component and the lower part of the receptacle can be connected with one another by screws. Thereby it can be guaranteed that the both components are released for an adjustment of their position relative to one another and subsequently can be fixed again with one another.
For providing a definite positioning of the upper and lower components of the receptacle relative to one another and a simple turning of the both components relative to one another, either the upper component or the lower component has a ring shaped flange. On this flange the other component can be simply turned.
Preferably, the upper and the lower components each have a plurality of openings, which are spaced from one another at equal distances. Thereby an adjustment of the angle in a pattern can be provided, wherein the corresponding difference between the neighboring angles depends on the distance between the openings relative to one another. For example, the opening distances can be selected so that the adjustment steps of the subdivided receptacle can be provided in the region of 1xc2x0, 2xc2x0 or 5xc2x0.
In order to provide a completely flexible adjustment of the angle at the deviating station, the upper and the lower component of the receptacle can have two diametrically oppositely located elongated holes. The both components are connectable by screws extending through the elongated holes. Thereby the angle of the deviation can be adjusted to any angular value.
Preferably, the path profile of the continuous conveyor can be mounted directly on the deviating station. Here preferably one path profile leading to the deviating station can be arranged either on the upper or the lower component and one path profile leading away from the deviating station can be arranged on the other component. In other words, when for example the path profile leading to the deviating station is connected with the upper component of the receptacle, the path profile which leads away from the deviating station is connected with the lower component of the receptacle.
In accordance with a preferable embodiment of the invention, a drive unit is mounted on the deviating station to drive the deviating wheel. Thereby the inventive deviating station can be used not only for deviation of a transporting chain, but also simultaneously for its drive. The drive unit can be formed for example as a flanged gear motor. Thereby a separate drive unit for the continuous conveyor can be dispensed with.
Preferably in accordance with the present invention a coupling is arranged between the drive unit and the deviating wheel.
For providing a simple connection of the deviating wheel with the bearing, the deviating wheel is formed plate-shaped and on its outer periphery has a plurality of teeth for engagement with a chain used as a pulling means. The plate-shaped deviating wheel can be connected with the bearing through a connecting element. Thereby, the plate-shaped deviating wheel and the connecting element can be composed of different materials.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a flange is formed of one piece on the deviating wheel, for connecting the deviating wheel with the bearing. Thereby the number of parts at the deviating station can be reduced.
It is especially advantageous when the inventive continuous conveyor is formed as a chain conveyor, which uses a chain as a pulling means. Furthermore, the inventive deviating unit has the advantage that it is favorable to manufacture and easy to mount, since the deviating unit has a plate on which at least one wing is turnably arranged, on which the track portion is mountable.
It is especially advantageous when a wing is mounted on the plate through at least two pin-shaped elements.
It is also advantageous when a connector is mounted on the wing and is anchored in a longitudinal groove of the track portion. Preferably, the device is formed substantially mirror-symmetrically and has two wings. When the wings are guided in two diametrically opposite elongated holes of the plate, the angle enclosed by the track portions can be adjusted in a stepless manner.
The deviating unit can have at least one deviating wheel for the transporting means which is supported in the plate. Therefore, the transporting means can be deviated without a sliding friction.
In accordance with a preferable embodiment of the invention, the deviating unit has a drive for the deviating wheel, which is flanged on the plate.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the present invention, two deviating wheels are arranged on the deviating unit. They deviate the transporting means in an upper run in the transporting plate and in a lower run parallel to the transporting plane.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.